powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelby Watkins
Shelby Watkins is the Dino Charge Pink Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. She is also referred to as Pink Ranger and, in roll calls, as Triceratops Power Ranger Pink. A waitress at the Dino Bite Cafe, she stows away on one of Kendall Morgan's digs and accidentally finds the Pink Energem, bonding with the Tricera Zord. Character History Shelby is the daughter of a corporate family, the owners and proprietors of Watkins Ice Cream. Her father, Mr. Watkins, wants her to take over the family business when he eventually steps down. Shelby started working in the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum's Dino Bite Cafe a year before the events depicted in Dino Charge. She wanted more than anything to move up in her role in the museum and be part of the fossil digs instead of serving in the restaurant. However, Kendall Morgan, the museum director, does not see things her way. When trying to persuade Ms. Morgan and her two assistants Chase and Koda does not work, Shelby decides to stow away on their truck for a dig, hoping that it will persuade Ms. Morgan to let her take a job at the dig itself. However, before she could get their attention at the site, a hooded figure steals a crate from the collected items. Shelby chases after the unknown person and gets an assist from Tyler, a passing explorer. It turns out the crate contained an Energem and the hooded figure reveals himself to be a menacing monster named Iceage who, upon realizing Tyler also possessed an Energem, freezes the two. Contact with the Energems saves both from completely freezing and they find themselves with fossilized weapons. When Shelby and Tyler insert the Energems, they become Rangers and are able to fend off Iceage. While on their way back to the Museum, they found Riley Griffin, whose scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered him a ride. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers, as their Energems corresponded with their bravery. Dr. Kendall however is still trying to find out what made the pink Energem bond to her. Dino Super Charge During the events of When Evil Stirs, it is revealed that she has taken business classes on the insistence of her father. This is because Mr. Watkins is the CEO and founder of Watkins' Ice Cream, and he would one day like her to take over. However after a pep talk from Riley, Shelby stands up to her father, and reveals her own dream is to study fossils. Accepting this, Mr. Watkins apologizes, and gives the team an ice cream dinosaur cake as a favor to his daughter. During the events of The Rangers Rock!, Shelby Using Zenowing's instructions, she begins. He explains that a Zord is not just simply a machine, it is a living being. To make a proper one, one needs to add biological, metallic, and crystalline samples. For its body, dinosaur bones are required, for its hand, metal is key, and, to give it power, special crystals. These three things need to be bonded with a warrior's spirit. Only then, the Zord will activate. Shelby asks Keeper to do that, as he is the right person for the job. Keeper happily does so, and the egg disappears underground. Keeper can feel its movements, and leads the others to the location where the Zord went. Shelby is baffled and cannot believe that she created both a Zord and a new Dino Charger. Personality Shelby is a rough-n-tumble 18-year-old tomboy who loves to get into the dirt. She's strong-willed, stubborn, and direct, which makes dating a challenge... for the boy. She is clumsy and disinterested in all things that don't involve dinosaurs or being a Ranger; She finds business boring to study/learn. She has a crush on Tyler. Dino Charge Pink Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Pink Energem Zords *Tricera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 1-22, DSC Episodes 1-22 - Dino Steel= Arsenal *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Tricera Drill Zords *Tricera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, 13-15, 18, 19, DSC Episodes 1, 4, 15-17, 20 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Tricera Drill Zords *Tricera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 10, 12, 14, 16-20, 22, DSC Episodes 1-11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Super Drive Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Dino Super Drive Saber *Tricera Drill Zords *Tricera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DSC Episodes 2-11, 13, 14, 16-20 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Shelby is portrayed by Camille Hyde. Notes *She says she's 18 years old in an early episode of Dino Charge. One of the few times a ranger states their age. *She is the first pink ranger portrayed by black actress and the first black female Power Ranger since Katie Walker. A 14 year gap. *The first casting sheet revealed that Shelby's original name was Sarah. This name would later be used for the next Pink Ranger. *She is the first Pink Ranger on a dinosaur-themed team to have a triceratops motif. *She is the first to be the only female Ranger in a five-man team, as with most Super Sentai shows. See Also *Ami-neesan - Amy's descendant and Shelby's counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER who possessed the Pink Ranger powers. *Yun Dohee, Shelby's counterpart and Amu's successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers